


The Light That Shines On Me

by autisticcloudstrife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Promptfic, Sadstuck, erbstuck, like the dead has already happened, not like majorly or anything though so, oh right, tw death??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticcloudstrife/pseuds/autisticcloudstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set in the ERB!stuck universe, before the meat of the story begins</p><p>Prompt was: "Imagine person a of your otp as a ghost, singing a lullaby to person b every night."</p><p>Sollux and Feferi had always been totally inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light That Shines On Me

He hadn’t left his bed in weeks.

Of course, for a while it had been a simple need for recovery. A fractured wrist, a broken rib or two, severe bruising and a nasty case of whiplash and what could have been a concussion. Not like he’d been listening to the doctors. He’d gotten off pretty lightly, all things concerned.

The other car had hit the passenger’s side.

And crushed her.

Sollux considered rolling back over onto his side, but no, that would require too much effort. His wounds were healing; his pride, and the rest of his entire emotional spectrum, were in glistening pieces scattered across the carpet.

Numb was probably the best way to put it. He didn’t feel sad, he didn’t feel miserable- he wasn’t even really angry anymore. The crash had happened. Feferi was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. And there wasn’t anything apologies could do either, so he’d stopped offering those weeks ago, too.

Now he just lay here, tangled in his blankets, on his belly with his good arm sprawled across the middle of his bed. The curtains were drawn and hadn’t been opened since he got home. His sheets hadn’t been changed, he hadn’t showered in a week— god, when was the last time he ate?

It didn’t matter.

Nothing really mattered. Anyone could see.

His head was still all fuzzy around the edges. Whenever he opened them, his eyes stung something awful, something redhot and dry because everything was far too bright even with everything off and the curtains drawn- everything but his computer. Another episode of Farscape was playing on his monitor, muted. At least he had something to stave off the boredom.

Not that he cared.

Sollux gave an audible groan as he finally rolled onto his back and let his good arm rest across his eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure if the migraines that had been edging at the front of his skull were garden variety, or a side effect of the sleep deprivation.

Of course he couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept right since the fucking accident. And no wonder; every time he closed his eyes, in vivid technicolour could he see her pretty, round face, blood staining her cheeks as she stared back at him from the crumpled metal that used to be one half of the car. Sometimes the image burned, and he could swear he could still see it when he opened them again. His head pounded, and he only managed to wash in and out of consciousness, his mind a throbbing mess of wires.

If only it had been him.

Lowering his arm and resting a hand on his belly, broken hand lax at his side, he must have stared up at the ceiling for… fuck knew how long. Ten minutes? An hour? Time didn’t matter when all you did was lie in your own filth and wait for the next visit from an awkward friend. Or a family member. Or anyone who had the balls to pretend they had even an inkling of understanding.

Why did they even bother? It wasn’t like it mattered anymore.

He did manage to doze off sometimes. The sun had finally set, not that he noticed, and the hallway light flicked off. Sollux’s eyes were closed and his breath was shallow as he snoozed, not quite asleep but far enough gone not to be woken by the gentle rustling of curtains.

Cold hands drew them open, just enough to see a bar of the starry night sky through the blackout fabric, before the breeze gently tickled at his cheek. He didn’t respond.

She liked being there while he slept. The numbness was gone from him, giving way to a gentle calmness that smoothed out the sharp contours of his face. Petite fingers ghosted the back of his hand and she smiled, lowering her head down near his.

“I see the moon and the moon sees me, down in the shade of the old oak tree.” The gentle singsong must have been audible, but no breath escaped her cold lips as her tiny hand covered the back of his. The moon had risen, not quite thin enough to be a crescent, with reflective light beaming down onto the streets and through the window. “Please let the light that shines on me… shine on the one I love.”

Her hand feathered its way up his bare arm, only just snagging at the sleeve of his teeshirt before brushing its way up to his hair. Short, black- of course he hadn’t had it cut. She’d always been able to run her fingers through it, but she’d have been able to grab an entire fistful now. Under better circumstances.

“Over the mountains, over the sea…” A thumb grazed over his cheek, clammy palm hovering against his warm skin. “That’s where my darling’s waiting to be. Please let the light that… shines on me…”

Another gentle pat, and Sollux began to stir. His eyes flickered open into the darkness, but even with the added light he wasn’t able to see a damn thing without his glasses. Brows knitting together, he closed his eyes again with a little groan.

“Shine on the one I love…”

He almost sat up as he raised his uninjured arm, rubbing his palm over his face with a little sigh. Light from the (sun and reflected from the) moon was filtering down onto him through a gap in the curtains. Had someone come into his room? The door was still firmly shut. Farscape was still playing.

Did he hear something as he woke up?

Sollux lay there for a few moments, staring up at the moon through blearly, squinted eyes before the throbbing began to come back and he shut them tight again with an annoyed grunt.

Of course he didn’t hear anything.


End file.
